A problem with this type of bearing is that the clearance between the moveable component, such as a shaft or piston, and the bearing shell has to be small to minimise the flow of fluid and the power consumption. This can be a limiting factor if there is differential expansion between the moveable component and the bearing shell during operation.
EP-A-0703374 discloses a bearing assembly whereby a close clearance is maintained automatically between the moveable component and the bearing shell to compensate for any differential expansion.
In this known bearing arrangement grooves are provided along the length of the bearing shell. The grooves give radial flexibility whilst maintaining the axial stiffness of the bearing shell.
A problem with this known type of bearing is that the bearings are difficult to machine to the accuracy required to give the necessary low fluid consumption.